


Unladylike Drabble Collection

by Unladylike (Lady_Kit)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Multi, Smut, each chapter tagged individually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:22:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Kit/pseuds/Unladylike
Summary: 1. TwistedMoney - Sacrum lacing





	Unladylike Drabble Collection

**Author's Note:**

> UT Papyrus - Papyrus  
> UT Sans - Sans  
> UF Papyrus - Edge  
> UF Sans - Red  
> US Papyrus - Rus  
> US Sans - Blue  
> SF Papyrus - Slim  
> SF Sans - Razz  
> TF Papyrus - Twist  
> TF Sans - Blackberry  
> STF Papyrus - Cash  
> STF Sans - Plum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: sensitive bones, dirty talk, no genitals, kink negotiations, sacrum worship.

Cash ran a thumb down the side of Twist’s coccyx, stimulating the delicate vertebrae. Twist squirmed a little, toes curling. Cash stopped, raising a brow before a smug smile crossed his features. “what’s this?” he asked teasingly.

Twist, currently face down on the mattress, looked back at him. “What’s what?” he asked, “The hell’re ya doin’ back there anyway? Thought we were fucking.”

“we are,” Cash said, now palming Twist’s coccyx to grind his metatarsals against his vertebrae. Twist’s features spasmed, and his whole body jumped. Letting up, Cash smirked again. “think i found a sensitive spot.”

Twist swallowed. “Ain’t that—“

He ground down once more and Twist moaned. The sound sent a pleasant shiver down Cash’s spine. “ain’t what, gutter-rat?”

Glaring, Twist said, “Fine. What the fuck’s yer point?”

Cash ran a soothing palm over the back of his ilium. “my point? you liked that.”

“Yeah. This we ‘stablished that, sweetheart.”

He toyed with his sacral foramina, and Twist jumped, cursing as he buried his face in the coverlet. “i think we can make a deal here, love,” he said, smirking as he managed to draw a whine from the other skeleton. “for our mutual…satisfaction.” He pumped his coccyx as he said ‘satisfaction’, drawing out a long moan from Twist.

“Y-yeah?” Twist tried to maintain a steady voice, but he was obviously affected. “‘M listenin’.”

Cash lifted his hips, before sucking Twist’s tailbone into his mouth. Magic slicked his pallet and tongue, popping against the sensitive cartilage between each vertebrae. Twist cut off a scream, biting the coverlet as his hips jerked. Pulling back, Cash blew air over his coccyx and pelvis teasingly, knowing it provided no satisfactory stimulation. “it’s very simple. i’ve got some pretty lace ribbons that i’ve been looking to experiment with. you’re going to be my guinea pig.”

Breathing hard, Twist asked, “Yeah? How d’you figure?”

“because—“ He toyed with Twist’s sacrum, his spine, and coccyx. “—they’d look absolutely lovely wound around these pretty bones. so? is it a deal?”

Lying flat against the bed, looking very nearly worn out, Twist nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, fine, okay—no pictures, n’ ya stop if I say ‘stop’. Deal?”

Cash smirked. “deal.”


End file.
